


Mejor creación

by poetdameron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, avengers as a family, daddy!Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark siempre ha odiado recibir cosas en las manos, así era hasta el diez de febrero de 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor creación

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo ~ Más pepperony, es justo y necesario. Y, definitivamente, una de mis actividades favoritas es escribir sobre los sentimientos y reacciones de Stark, así que está vez veremos que haría al ser padre por primera vez.

**Mejor creación.**

 

A Tony Stark no le gusta sostener cosas cuando se las pasan, todo mundo sabe eso y para este momento, febrero de 2016, nadie espera que las cosas cambien; mucho menos él, ni que decir de Pepper... Pepp. Pepper está en el hospital ahora y él está con ella, nervioso y desesperado, tomando su mano mientras su corazón palpita a mil por hora, el pulso de Pepper es casi una taquicardia, lo sabe sin ser doctor y casi puede escuchar la voz de Banner diciendo algo sobre regular la respiración, inhalar profundo y exhalar despacio. Ella no hace nada de eso. Pepper sostiene su respiración por largos lapsos, lagrimas corren sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza, luego un gemido sale desde lo profundo de su garganta.

El silencio.

Después un llanto, estridente y constante, las risas de los médicos y el alivio de Potts. O más bien Stark. Tony abre los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, su mano había sido estrangulada por la de su mujer y aun así sonríe para ella cuando la pelirroja lo voltea a ver, al menos eso pretende y ella se ríe ligeramente cuando lo mira. Después, uno de los hombres cubiertos de azul se acerca a Pepper, le coloca encima el inquilino que ha cargado con orgullo durante nueve meses y este se acurruca instintivamente en su cuello. “Es para que se calme, necesita a su madre”.

Stark los observa de lejos. Pepper ha dejado de apretar su mano y tiene más interés en darle la bienvenida al pequeño niño que ha salido de sus entrañas, Tony los observa cuidadosamente casi arrinconado. Un nudo en su garganta cae hasta su ansioso estomago, tiene meses sin fumar pero ahorita de verdad quiere un puro y debería salir a dar las gracias a los amigos presentes, extraña familia que habían formado, también debería regalarles puros.

-Es un niño -Declara lo obvio la enfermera, quien sostiene una papeleta que Stark presume se trata del expediente de su recién nacido-. Nacido el diez de febrero de 2016, padres americanos, nombres... Virginia Potts...  
-Stark.  
-Stark -Repite la enfermera mirando a la pelirroja que ha acomodado a su bebé entre sus brazos y aun se recupera de todo el trabajo-. Si ese es su nombre de casada, claro -Ella asiente y la enfermera sonríe, dirigiéndose al padre-. ¿Señor...?  
-Anthony Edward Stark.  
-Y han llamado a su hijo...  
-Howard.  
-James.  
-Howard James Stark -Repite la enfermera y la pareja se voltea a ver, preguntando si así estará bien-. ¿O al revés?  
-James Howard, ¿te gusta como suena James Howard? -Tony miró a Pepper con duda, ella negó ligeramente y él agregó:- Sí, Howard James Stark está bien.  
-En ese caso, Howard debe venir conmigo un momento. No tardaremos, lo juro.

Howard se retira en brazos de la enfermera, en la otra sala el doctor la espera por qué tienen que medir y pesar al niño, asegurarse de que todo en él este bien, más bien de lo que su madre ya lo ha visto. Y está voltea a ver a Stark, quien se ha quedado petrificado en su lugar, parado junto a su cama, durante todo el rato. Pero antes de que puedan comentar algo, un grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros vienen a encargarse de la nueva madre, a quien le anuncian que van a trasladarla a su recamara donde en unos minutos más llevarán a su hijo y que ahora debe descansar, ella a penas y asiente, la anestesia le está durmiendo desde hace rato y aun puede sentir espasmos del dolor pasado, un cansancio terrible que nunca había sentido.

-Señor Stark, si quiere, puede pasar al cunero para mostrarle el bebé a sus familiares -Le sugieren y Tony a penas reacciona mientras la cama con su mujer se aleja de él-. ¿Quiere venir?  
-Sí.

Tony no tiene ni idea de donde salió esa respuesta, pero salió. Nunca le ha gustado recibir cosas en las manos, pero cuando le ofrecieron el bulto envuelto de azul, tragó saliva y todo él sudó como nunca. Se acercó lentamente sin quitarle los ojos marrones de encima al pequeño de cabello negro, el que se acomodo perfecto entre sus manos y sus brazos, dormido con el rostro hinchado y la piel roja. La enfermera le indicó que caminara hacia la puerta de enfrente, donde sus _familiares_ podrían conocer al pequeño Howard, Tony se movió con precaución hacia dicha sala y le abrieron la puerta, logrando pasar al lugar donde enseguida hubo un pequeño escándalo y fotos, muchas fotos.

Familia...

Su _familia_ se había convertido en esta desastrosa bola de ruidosos superhéroes, los que saltaban y se emocionaban con ver al pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su padre. Al frente estaban Natasha con su cabello nuevamente largo y ondulado, Maria Hill, Betty Ross y Wanda Maximoff, quien enseguida jaló a su hermano Pietro para que admirara al bebé, este sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Atrás de ellas, los hombres se amontonaban para conocer al pequeño: Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner y Clint Barton intercambiaban risas y comentarios, Bucky Barnes fue más inteligente y se coló en medio de Natasha y Wanda medio agachado con la Canon que Sam Wilson -en camino al hospital con Sharon Carter- le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. El aparato no hizo ni un solo sonido cuando tomó unas diez o más fotos, tampoco sacó flash porque la lógica decía que este podría lastimar o, en este caso, despertar al niño. A lado de ellos, como una entidad a parte que se les junta solo por él, su mejor amigo se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa, asintiendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, diciéndole que había hecho un gran trabajo. Tony no puede esperar para ver su sorpresa cuando sepa que le ha puesto su nombre, su hijo debe llamarse James por James Rhodes, sin duda.

-¿Señor Stark? Hora de subir con la madre. Les diremos a sus familiares sobre esto.  
-Sí, claro.

Tony se despidió de los otros, quienes despidieron con voces tontas al niño mientras hacían gestos con las manos y Stark comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la mujer, quien le propuso llevar al recién nacido en la pequeña cuna con ruedas, Tony se negó enseguida y tomó el elevador a lado de ella, nunca dejando de mirar ese rostro tan familiar que aun así no le recordaba a nadie. Único, original. Su creación.

“ _Mi mejor creación eres tú”_ , nunca pensó que le pondría Howard a su primer hijo. O si quiera a alguno de sus hijos.

Alzó ligeramente la mirada, como si finalmente procesara lo que acababa de pasar en esos minutos de desesperación y temblores corporales, nerviosa y sudor. Así que miró de nuevo al bulto entre sus brazos, el pequeño que dormía sin enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo cambiar en este hombre, quien había sido egoísta y un completo idiota en el pasado, probablemente aun lo sea un poco, no puede negar quien es. Pero sí puede asegurarse de quien no ser. Y, sonriendo, caminó por el pasillo a la habitación cuatro, donde Pepper descansaba mientras al otro extremo del pasillo, saliendo de los dos elevadores y subiendo las escaleras como estampida, el resto de sus amigos-familia corría hacia hacia la puerta.

 

~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
